It is common practice in the sport of hunting large game animals to retrieve and transport harvested game to transport vehicles, such as pickup trucks or sport utility vehicles, and then secure the animals to the vehicles for transport to a remote location for processing. Many species of large game animals can easily weigh more than 200 pounds and it can be very difficult for a single hunter to transport an animal to a transport vehicle or to elevate and load an animal onto a transport vehicle.
What is needed is a game transporting apparatus that can be conveniently used by a single person and that is operable to assist a hunter with transporting a game animal to a transport vehicle and to assist a hunter with securing a game animal to a transport vehicle.